


Sleeping Lions

by snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa, Dancing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Stage Names, Stripper Mikasa, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: Levi is dragged from his office to a unique strip club called No Name, filled with college student dancers that make him regret going: until he saw her. In a night filled with emotion, he and Mikasa make a choice that release the lions that had slept in their hearts for so long.





	Sleeping Lions

“You’ve _got_ to go with us, Levi,” Hange whined, whimpering along with the plea. “It’s Multi-Night! That’s, like, the _best_ night! Plus, my new friends are all going to be working, we have to go support them!”

“Since when do you have friends?” Levi huffed, setting down the packet of documents he’d been staring at for a half hour and pinching the bridge of his nose. “And what the hell is a Multi-Night?”

“It’s a new thing they’re trying, you’ll love it,” Hange assured, grabbing his hands to pull him out of his leather chair. “And if we don’t go _now_ , we’ll miss it all!”

Levi was looking forward to catching up on the long overdue work alongside a glass of bourbon for company, but it appeared his plans were, once again, foiled by Hange. They had a habit of coercing him into the most ridiculous functions and eventually he lost the energy to fight them over it. Their relentless nature was admirable albeit annoying as hell.

“Erwin will be there too, so don’t worry,” they turned off the light to his office and continued to drag him out of the building. “It’s one of those high-class places with exclusive tickets. Erwin was already planning on going and then I got some more free tickets from my friends… it just worked out! Free tickets! Can you believe it? So, I promise, it’ll be classy as fuck. I’m talking champagne, a clean stage, and real professionals! I’ll even lend you a few dollars to tip.” They rambled on until they reached the street and hailed a cab.

They both slid in the back seat and Levi made an effort to not touch anything. Cabs were disgusting and he normally would avoid them at all costs. Though, he couldn’t imagine biking to the event with Hange balancing on the pegs behind him. He’d leave his bike chained up in the parking garage and cross his fingers that no one dared to steal it.

“Is this some kind of show?” Levi asked for clarification. They still hadn’t fully explained what the fuck they were doing.

Hange blinked at him and then laughed when they realized they’d forgotten the most important detail. “It’s a strip club, silly.”

“Why the hell are we going to one of those? We’re too fucking old for shit like that.”

“Because my friends invited us! Suck it up and watch the pretty people dance for you. I’ll even buy you a lap dance so we can see if the little corporal still works after your dry spell.”

“Can we not discuss my dick ever again, please?” Levi sighed and as much as he wanted to lean back into the seat, he kept his body tense and waited to escape the germ-ridden cab. As often as he was dragged around by Hange and Erwin, he couldn’t believe they actually wanted to go to a strip club. He assumed those places were meant for bachelor parties, not a trio of university professors.

When Hange wasn’t forcing Levi into social activities, they spent most of their time in the science building teaching the more advanced courses. They started off lecturing introductory classes but grew frustrated with the lack of, how they put it, _gusto_ their students showed. Erwin taught humanities and a plethora of other history courses and was dubbed the ‘hottest professor on campus’, a feat he’d never let go. Levi had a few law classes he taught and volunteered to teach a few of the physical education electives as well. He spent a majority of his time at the campus and didn’t mind it one bit. The work was straight forward and he didn’t mind bossing around a bunch of brainless kids.

 The cab slowed and they stopped in front of a high-rise that looked like any other with windowed walls that reflected the myriad of city lights and golden double doors. “It looks closed,” Levi muttered, glaring at the dark building.

“It’s supposed to. Deters away people who don’t respect their rules,” Hange grabbed Levi’s hand and yanked him forward though the doors. They sped straight to the elevator at the far end of the room and Hange mashed the button for the top floor. “I bet Erwin’s already here. I told him to save us a good table.”

“Your enthusiasm is tiresome,” he muttered. Really, he just wanted to go home to his empty townhouse where he’d drink until his head felt light and his stomach warm. He’d wake up early and run the next morning, tidy up the house, and perhaps get around to finishing up grading those papers he’d gotten too busy for. Luckily, none of his students were daring enough to criticize him for taking his time while grading their exams and essays.

 _Ding_ , the elevator chimed and they were heading down a long hallway until reaching the correct suite number.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Levi wondered. It looked more like a hotel than a strip club of any sort.

“Positive,” Hange looked down at their tickets and dialed in the right numbers into the keypad. The door chimed and opened for them, revealing the club.

“Welcome to No Name,” a busty woman greeted them right away. Levi couldn’t help but notice her golden bikini get-up that matched the golden, feathered headdress she wore. “Is it your first time here?”

“Yes,” Hange excitedly replied, unashamed of her inexperience.

The woman giggled and gestured toward the expanse of the club. “I hope you enjoy yourselves fully. I trust all your paperwork went through okay since you got the passcode. Luckily for you, tonight is Multi-Night, which means both our female and male strippers will be participating and performing tonight. Feel free to converse with our performers and make any special requests. We _are_ very strict about common decency here at No Name, so please don’t cause us any trouble or I’ll have to call security to escort you out. We emphasize a safe and consensual atmosphere for our guests’ utmost comfort and happiness.”

“ _This_ is why we came,” Hange clapped their hands in anticipation. “Thank you so much, you all have a wonderful business. We’ll run off to meet up with our friend.”

The woman smiled and nodded, turning to greet the next visitor.

“Paperwork?”

“This is an STD-free zone for both guests and dancers. Even though there’s no sex, they find it important to keep their dancers safe no matter what. Just another fabulous precaution. They avoid a lot of liabilities this way.”

“How the hell did you get a hold of my medical records?”

“The university’s database has a pathetic security system.” They shrugged and looked over the area with sparkly eyes. “Wow, it’s so _classy_!”

Levi let that topic go and finally got a good look at the place. Crystal chandeliers lit the room and hung low from the ceiling. The lighting was dim but not uncomfortably so. A huge stage was centered at the back of the room with a catwalk stretching out into the middle of the room. Tons of tables spotted the rest of the room with booths and couches lining the perimeter. Some tables had poles on them and some didn’t. They found Erwin at a table without a pole, but it was placed directly in front of the stage.

“Erwin! Good find!” Hange raced over and plopped into the chair next to him. Levi sat on his other side with crossed arms, tentative about the entire experience but hiding it under a veil of aloofness. The last thing he needed were his two friends to bully him about being nervous at a strip club.

“Hey, you two. You came just in time. I think they’re starting up the show soon,” Erwin smiled at them, looking perfect as always. He looked like a soccer dad that should spend his weekends at home with the wife and kids, not like a man who spent his Friday nights at a club called No Name. Levi was starting to think Erwin’s particular tastes and sexual appetite would never be satisfied.

The lights dimmed and a bass line started to hum, making their world vibrate and all the heads turned towards the stage. Heavy scarlet curtains parted just enough to allow the first dancer to walk to the beat down the expansive of stage, making their way towards the trio.

And Levi’s mouth dropped open. “You didn’t tell me they were _students_ ,” he hissed at Hange who was giggling wildly.

The first person to walk out was one of Levi’s better students, Armin Arlert. He was shirtless and wore a tight set of shiny briefs that clung to his skin. Surprisingly enough, the kid had a set of muscles that Levi would have never guessed would be hiding under his sweaters. After Armin, another one of Levi’s recognizable students appeared, Eren Jaeger. The kid was loud and obnoxious, but also driven which was something to be respected. He was shirtless as well with a black bowtie and tight black shorts.

A sultry voice over the intercom announced, “Please welcome our first two performers, Kanata and Haruma!” Levi assumed the names were meant respectively to when they appeared and the two started moving to the music naturally. They both wore the biggest smiles, obviously enjoying themselves and the attention they were receiving from the crowd.

“This has to be illegal,” Levi muttered, getting a slap on the arm from Hange in return.

“They invited me!” Hange defended their case. “And Erwin doesn’t know anyone who works here. And I told them you were coming too, so stop ruining all my fun!”

Levi rolled his eyes, leaned back, and crossed his arms. He figured he could tune it all out until he could run home and erase it from his mind forever. Perhaps alcohol would help.

As if on cue, a shirtless bartender with a shaved head approached their table. Luckily, Levi didn’t recognize this one. “Whoa, Hange, you made it!”

“You know it, Connie! Oh, shit, wait. Do you have a stage name here too?” Hange slapped a hand over their mouth after noticing their mistake.

“It’s Hiro here, but you can call me whatever. I think most people here know who I am anyway and I don’t dance much. Can I get you three anything?”

“Whiskey,” Hange smirked, “We’ll take three on the rocks.”

Connie nodded and headed back off towards the bar, which left them all gazing up at Eren and Armin once more.

The intercom voice welcomed two new dancers, “And now, Ryota and Takahiro!”

Levi sighed as he recognized those two as well. Marco Bott and Jean Kirstein walked out to join Eren and Armin, all of them equally spreading out across the stage. Marco was wearing a pair of royal blue panties and Jean in red, a sight Levi knew he’d never be able to scrub from his mind as much as he thought he’d need to.

“And finally, Yoshimasa and Tomohisa!” the voice announced as the last two dancers joined in. A large, blond guy came out in fishnet stockings, panties, and a corset, all black. An even taller guy with dark hair danced next to him wearing the same outfit in an emerald color.

“They’re in my class too!” Hange nearly squealed, “I’m going to have to say hi once the main show is over!”

The music changed to something a little softer, darker, and slower. “Now, please welcome our female dancers! First off, we have Yu and Shiori!”

Two women appeared, both blonde though complete opposites. One wore an interested scowl and a leather ensemble that hugged tightly to her form. The other was cheerful and looked like an angel in a white bikini with lace accents. They took to the poles on either side of the stage, twirling and seductively dropping and moving to the music.

“And our last two dancers of the night, Nanami and Kiko!”

“Hey, that girl stole my lunch last week!” Erwin whispered to the group, pointing to the girl with curly, auburn hair and a red set of lingerie. “She’s not even my student, she just walked into my office and took it!”

Hange snorted and shook her head, Levi ignored the comment because his eyes were pinned on something else. Well, someone else.

It was a sight he never realized he’d been craving, an image he could have only seen in his wildest and darkest dreams. Mikasa Ackerman stood center stage, her silky black hair brushing her shoulders and her steady, calm stare set on the audience. Her black bra and bikini bottoms matched her hair, along with garters and heels so sharp that they could kill a man.

He hated to stare but she commanded the entire room’s attention with only her body. She hadn’t even moved yet and he was entranced like a fucking love-struck teenager going through puberty.

He knew Mikasa well as she seemed to end up in a lot of his classes over the years. She took every class Eren took, which meant she ended up in his law classes. On top of that, she took a variety of athletic courses that Levi also happened to teach. She was a typical high-achieving student, though she always made it seem like she wasn’t even trying.  While he didn’t go out of his way to talk to his students, he didn’t mind spending a little more time with her to help explain a new topic or run through a few more exercises with her. He could have possibly expelled her for letting Eren cheat off her tests, but he didn’t have the energy to give her anything other than a knowing glare. Eventually, she seemed to get the message and Jaeger managed to take his own tests for once.

The silent communication was pleasant and he appreciated her awareness. She was the top student in most of his classes, only bested by Arlert’s perfect scores. She was quiet, diligent, and attractive. Even so, the thick line of their student-professor relationship was never crossed whatsoever.

Until he saw her on stage wearing something so sinful it could possibly summon the devil. His thoughts were crossing that thick line, blurring it, and making him realize that this was all a terrible, terrible idea.

“I’ve got to go,” he started to stand but Hange pulled him back down to his seat.

“Don’t you dare,” they threatened with that weird gleam in their eye. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“They’re students,” he reminded them flatly.

“And they invited us here. It’s fine.”

Connie came over with their drinks and Levi appreciated something to hold onto. The bite of alcohol helped his mind find a little ease and he decided to focus on the glass, not the show.

The click of heels made it to the front of the stage, inches from their table. He could feel her staring at him with that piercing, steely gaze. In a pinch of annoyance, he looked back at her. He saw the realization pass over her face for just a second, but her face returned to that striking stare in no time. She stole away his mind, forcing his attention on her as she moved her hips fluidly to the beat. Her body flowed with ease, bending down to show off her ass and snapping back up which made her breasts bounce slightly with the movement.

Her confidence, eye contact, and barely parted lips got him more intoxicated than the contents of his glass ever would. It was maddening how so fucking alluring she was, how she made his heart and cock throb in sequence. Just like that, she owned his body and she fucking _knew_ it.

His mind was travelling to illicit places and he tried to tear his eyes away, back to the safety of the table or his glass. He felt his body heat up naturally and wondered if anyone else felt the heat radiating off the stage. Little droplets of sweat slipped down Mikasa’s subtly formed abs and Levi realized he wasn’t the only one burning up. Then again, she was the one dancing and he was just watching like a wide-eyed fool.

Eren strode up to join her in a tightly formed dance. His hands stoked down her arms and found a place to rest on her hips, pulling her in so they could grind on one another intimately. One of his hands grazed her thigh and then traveled back up to brush his fingers through her hair and over her cheek. Like many other men and women surrounding the stage, Levi imagined himself in Eren’s place. _Lucky bastard,_ Levi couldn’t stop thinking. With Eren holding her flush against him, her eyes were locked on his and no longer on Levi.

He took it as an opportunity to look back down at his drink, the melting ice mixing with the whiskey and lightening the flavor. He downed the rest and pushed the glass towards the middle of the table alongside Hange and Erwin’s.

Hange was muttering something about how proud she was of her students, which made Erwin laugh. Both of them seemed so unaffected, it was baffling. It wasn’t until he saw Erwin’s eyes lingering over a few particular dancers that Levi could take a sigh of relief, he wasn’t the only one enjoying the view a little too much.

He scanned the room to look at the variety of visitors, most looked fairly clean-cut wearing designer fashions and relaxed smiles. The atmosphere was completely different than he’d imagined and it was a nice change of pace. A few scantily clad waiters and waitresses tended to the tables, bringing out drinks and hors d'oeuvres. He’d dare to say it wasn’t an awful way to spend his Friday night.

The performance ended all too soon and the dancers parted ways to mingle throughout the room, dance for tips, and do their own solo acts on the stage. The music kept that dark and heavy beat, giving them all something to sway to.

“Professor!” the bigger blonde and dark-haired men greeted Hange right away. They were unabashed in their outfits and spoke as if nothing were different. Hell, Levi appreciated their casual nature. It set him at ease.

“Reiner and Bertolt! _Shit!_ Not again! Sorry, it’s a force of habit!” Hange amended their greeting, “Yoshimasa and Tomohisa. You two look amazing.”

“No big deal, Hange,” Bertolt smiled sweetly at them. “I’m happy you could come!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I even brought friends to help fill the room, not like you needed it! Look at this place! It’s amazing!”

“It’s a great place for us to all work. Pays well, everyone is nice, and the work is fun,” Reiner, the blond, shrugged. “It’s nice to see a familiar face, though. You sure you won’t get in trouble for this?”

Hange waved their hand, “As long as it’s all consensual, we’re fine. They don’t care what we do when we’re not at work, it seems. I even asked, just for you two. And you know, I _never_ ask. Those bastards say ‘no’ to everything I ask them! Oddly enough, this was just fine! I ask to hold my classes outside and they say no, but this was just fine? Seriously, they need to straighten out their priorities.”

Bertolt and Reiner both laughed at her comment. “Thanks, Professor,” Reiner patted her on the back, “Enjoy your night here. If you ask nice enough, I’ll even give you a lap dance.”

Hange laughed right back, “Too bad you’re not my type, Reiner. I might go chat up that pretty girl over there, though.”

Reiner looked behind him to see the woman who greeted them in the gold lingerie. He gave Hange a thumbs-up, a wink, and took off with Bertolt at his side.

Connie sped over with another round of drinks for the three and Levi was grateful for something to do with his hands. He couldn’t stop glancing over at Mikasa who was leaning over the bar, showing off her fantastic ass. He felt like such a pervert, though it was hard not to in a room full of beautiful strippers walking all over the place.

“You look tense,” Erwin noticed, throwing an arm over Levi as if he were some kind of arm rest. “What’s wrong? Is this your first time at a strip club or something?”

“No.” Levi chose to ignore Erwin’s arm. He was too damned heavy to lift off and not worth the effort. “I’m fine.”

“Sure, fine, whatever,” Erwin breathed, unconvinced. He followed Levi’s eyesight to the bar and made the connection rather quickly. That was the easy thing about Erwin: he was astute enough to not need exhausting explanations. “Do you know her?”

“I know most of damned brats running around in their underwear,” Levi’s eyes flickered from Mikasa to Eren to Armin to Jean to Marco. He must have forgotten what it was like to be young, aimless, and shameless. All of them wore genuine smiles and a lot of them had bills stashed under the elastic of their outfits. Ah, that was it. They were getting paid like royals by the big-wigs that attended the joint. It was the job of a century, perfect for students working off their university debts.

“But do you know _her_ ,” Erwin elaborated, gazing at Mikasa’s backside a little too long for Levi’s comfort. Sure, he didn’t blame him but he didn’t have to _ogle_ at her.

“Yeah, I know her,” Levi breathed. “She’s a great student. That’s it.”

“Sure,” Erwin rolled his eyes. “I won’t tell if you don’t… Like they said, as long as it’s safe and consensual. We’re all adults here and we don’t have to make it messier than it is.” He strode confidentially towards the blonde girl with the face of an angel and the body of a goddess.

“We should make this a regular thing,” Hange smirked, “It’s nice seeing you so lively.”

“What about me makes you think I’m acting lively?” Levi flicked her on the forehead, “And the moment we become regulars at a strip club, we’re old perverts.”

“We’re already old perverts,” Hange shrugged. “Might as well own up to it. Though I wouldn’t say thirty is old. Let’s revisit this topic when we’re fifty. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Hange grabbed a wad of cash out of her pocket and started running up to the girl with the golden lingerie.

Unfortunately, that left Levi alone with an empty glass and no intentions of picking anyone up for the night. He glanced over at the bar, noticing Mikasa had left. It felt safe enough to head over and get something to numb his anxiety a little. Sure, he could have just left and spent the weekend as he’d planned but he’d come to terms with the fact that he didn’t exactly want to go. The drinks were good and the view wasn’t bad either.

“Oi, who’s that guy flirting with Shiori?” a dark-skinned woman behind the bar with a deathly gaze asked Levi, gesturing to Erwin and that blonde girl. She handed over his drink but continued glaring at the two.

“Uh, Erwin?” Levi answered, unsure of why it mattered.

She crossed her arms and turned her eyes back to Levi, “What’s his deal?”

Levi squinted a glare back at her, “Just another debauchee enthralled by the dancers here. What’s _your_ deal?”

“She’s got a thing for Shiori,” a new voice broke in, taking a seat on the stool next to Levi. “And precious Shiori doesn’t even realize it.”

“ _Kiko_ ,” the woman hissed, her lips tightening and cheeks slightly blushing. She rolled her eyes and bit her lips before running off towards the two blondes laughing a few meters away.

“What are you doing here?” Mikasa turned to Levi, taking his drink from under his nose and helping herself. Levi hadn’t even taken a sip yet.

“Hange,” he offered the short explanation, eyeing her carefully. Any more words and he would have choked. From afar, she was like a dream that couldn’t be touched. Now, she was mere inches away and he could smell the delicate tones of her floral perfume. He could see deep into her grey eyes, a color he hadn’t noticed ever before. For so long, she felt so far away and now she was before him like some kind of miracle. He had to shake himself loose from the sappy thoughts and snap rigidly back into reality. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here, obviously,” she looked over the room and smiled. “Eren started so I did too.”

“You’re close?”

She shrugged, “I guess. We’ve been childhood friends forever. Whatever he does, I do.”

Levi inferred, “So you love him.”

She squinted, as if she weren’t so sure herself, “I don’t think so. He’s like a brother to me, I guess. I’m not really sure.”

“So that’s why you let him cheat off your tests?” Levi smirked, a topic he’d never brought up with her before.

Her eyes widened, just slightly, and her lips parted to speak. That scarlet red lipstick begged for attention in the dirtiest of ways. “That, um…”

“It’s fine,” Levi stared at his glass in her hand, the rim now painted with that lipstick. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I won’t,” Mikasa smiled at him for the first time and he probably could have died happy. He blamed it on the alcohol and was thankful she stole his drink away. He needed to drop the pathetic _want-what-you-can’t-have_ act and shape up.

“Mi…” Eren stepped up to them and coughed, “Kiko. Uh, some guy over there wants you.”

Mikasa slipped off the stool and left Levi and Eren alone. It was funny, without his sister-figure there Eren looked almost frightened. Eren coughed again and awkwardly leaned on the bar, “So, how are you, professor?”

“We’re not at school, you can call me Levi,” he started, wanting to make that much clear. It was too weird for him to have people calling him _professor_ at a strip club. “And I’m fucking fantastic, how are you…?” For the life of him, Levi couldn’t remember Eren’s stage name. He wasn’t exactly paying attention at that point in time.

“It’s Haruma,” Eren quickly corrected. “Hange said you might come, I didn’t think you actually would.”

“So, you agreed to this?”

“We all did!” Eren laughed, “I sort of wanted to see the look on your face when you realized it was us.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Definitely,” Eren smirked. “It was Mikasa’s idea. Said something about wanting to see you squirm.”

“Of course,” Levi rolled his eyes and his eyes strayed over to her. She stood defiantly with her hands on her hips, glaring at the guest. He wondered if that really appealed to some people or if she was having a sour encounter.

Eren’s eyes followed Levi’s and he scowled, “That doesn’t look good.” He took a few steps forward to interrupt but Levi was already on the move.

Once he was in earshot, he could finally hear what was going on.

The guy sitting on the sofa was speaking. He wore a suit that could have paid for a year’s tuition and his haircut would have probably covered the price of books. The guy was young and obviously arrogant as hell. “Come on, I come in here every night you’re working and spend all my money on you. I think more than a lap dance is in order.”

“And I always tell you, we don’t run that kind of show,” Mikasa kept her voice flat and emotionless, conveying her unshakeable fortitude.

“Come on, what’s it going to take? I know you can be bought off, you wouldn’t work here if you couldn’t be.”

Mikasa tapped her heel on the floor and started cracking her knuckles in frustration. “Get out.”

The guy laughed, “What? Are you kidding me? You’re calling security on me or somethin’?”

“No, I’m telling you to get out. Now, before I do something I regret.”

The guy stood, taking a few steps forward to get in her face in efforts to look as intimidating as possible, “So the little girl can fight, huh? I think you need to _know your place_ , Kiko. Good girls don’t pick fights.”

That triggered something in Mikasa and she socked the motherfucker right in the jaw, creating a glorious cracking noise that seemed to echo and silence the entire room.

“Fuck, that’s it,” the guy hissed, pulling his arm back to take a shot.

In a quick sequence, Levi took a few steps forward to catch his fist in his hand, pushing him back until the guy lost his balance and fell to the floor. “I think you better go,” he muttered, throwing an arm around Mikasa to pull her away from the scene. In no time at all, that woman who worked behind the bar came out to grab the assailant by the collar for a ‘friendly’ talk with the manager. Eren followed them in an angry huff, obviously wanting to give the guy a piece of his own mind as well.

Mikasa and Levi sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room, waiting for the guy to leave. A few of the other dancers and guests came up to Mikasa to congratulate her on the great hit and a few even thanked Levi for helping. Once all calmed down, the club resumed as normal and the music came back to live.

“Thank you,” Mikasa finally acknowledged Levi, keeping her eyes pinned to the floor.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Not here, no. That was the first time I’d had an issue with anyone.”

“I’d say you did a good job handling it,” Levi smiled at the memory of her punching the guy in the face with no hesitation. “Not bad at all.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It made him think she was more affected by the altercation than she led on. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Levi confirmed with a short nod. “I bet if I weren’t there, you’d have really done a number on him.”

“I would have,” she laughed, really laughed. She looked down at her hand and frowned at the blood on her knuckles. “I’ve got to clean this up.”

“I’ll help, I’m a doctor after all” Levi offered with some dry humor.

“I’m not sure that counts in this situation,” she cracked a smile at his little joke and he followed her into one of the dressing rooms. Apparently, all the dancers got their own. Mikasa’s had a golden name plate on the door labeled _Kiko._ Her dressing room was styled like the rest of the club, posh and colored in scarlet and black hues. A makeup table sat on one side of the room and a chaise sofa on the other. A rack of lingerie stood near the corner and huge mirrors lined one of the walls. She sat on the sofa, making sure none of the blood got on her outfit or any other part of her body while he grabbed the first aid kid off the wall.

“Is that your blood or his?” Levi asked, grabbing out the anti-septic wipes.

“I’m not sure…” Mikasa examined the wound a little closer. “I think his lip ring scratched me.”

Levi knelt in front of her and bandaged her up with dexterous fingers. Her hands were delicate despite the fact that she could have possibly broken that guy’s jaw. A few drops of blood had fallen onto her thighs and he took the liberty of cleaning them off with a few gentle swipes as well.

He hated how goddamn erotic it all was. Levi never claimed to have a blood fetish nor did he find Mikasa getting hurt a turn-on whatsoever, but he was able to touch her milky thighs and long fingers. Her skin was soft, warm, and welcoming.

“Thanks,” she spoke slowly and softly. “I should… repay you.”

“You don’t have to…” he started.

But she stood and pointed to the sofa, “No, sit.”

Levi wasn’t going to argue with her. He moved to sit on the sofa while she fiddled with something on her makeup table until a soft piece of music started playing. It wasn’t bass-heavy or thumping like the beat playing outside the door. In that room, the music was smooth and melodic. It didn’t draw attention to itself, but rather decorated time pleasantly.

The click of her heels matched the beat of his heart and she leaned in, her breasts on full display. “I don’t normally do this,” she whispered.

“Give lap dances to your teachers?”

“No,” she bit her lip. “I don’t normally go this far to get someone’s attention.”

Levi let his head fall to the side, his hair swishing along with the movement. He looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant based on her body language and expression. Mikasa stopped at put her hands on his knees, looking anywhere but at him. She finally explained, “I like you. I think.”

It came out of nowhere and Levi just stared at her. Suddenly, things started to fall into place. She took every class he taught and he often caught her staring. He figured it was out of fear he’d try to expel Eren, but now he realized that wasn’t the case. The extra tutoring sessions, the occasional walk back to her car after the sun went down, and the tremendous effort she put into anything he instructed her to do became quite clear.

She nervously took a step back and crossed her arms, “You’re a good person and you’re not an idiot. But…”

“But I’m your teacher,” Levi finished for her, frowning himself.

“Right,” she sighed, unsure of how to proceed.

He knew what they _should_ have done. He should have walked out and left the club, heading home for his long weekend alone. Mikasa should have resumed her shift as if nothing had happened. They should have erased the night from their memories and pretend it never occurred, placing it in their memories as a fantastic dream rather than the reality it really was.

But for two people that never made a mistake, they deserved at least one.

Levi’s hands reached out to lock onto her hips, pulling her forward. She closed the gap, leaning down to steal a kiss from his lips. It was soft at first but grew with intensity once she became comfortable with the idea and the risks it held. Both her hands cupped his face gently, as if he’d break at her touch. Lucky for her, she wasn’t the only tough one in the room and he could endure a little roughness himself.

With her warm skin finally under his fingers, he could pull her into his lap to get the closeness he craved. She fell into him gracefully seated just on top of his painfully stiff erection. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and her fingers tugged lightly at his tie. As many things as he could think of to do with the silky piece of material, he allowed her to tug it off and throw it across the room. There wasn’t enough time to mess around, they knew what they both wanted and weren’t going to regret it in the least.

Like his tie, she expertly unbuttoned his shirt until she could tear it off all together. Once she could yank his undershirt away, he was exposed to her. She bent down to kiss his neck and collar bone, rubbing her hands over his biceps, forearms, and hips. Her fingers danced up to appreciate the dips of his abs and her thumbs grazed his nipples. It was like she’d waited eons just to feel the body hidden under dress shirts and blazers and his heart throbbed at the thought.

Her lipstick was now smeared over his sculpted, porcelain frame painting him in scarlet. All the while, his hands came around her to explore her body as well. His fingers wandered up her sides and around to her shoulder blades. He popped the clasp to her bra with ease and she shuffled out of it, letting it fall between them. Levi tossed it aside and his eyes danced over her naked breasts. He spent the night imagining their shape and form, only to find they were perfect, supple, and soft under his touch.

She shimmied out of his grasp and started swaying her hips slowly to the steady beat still playing in the background. Her hands came up into her hair, letting it flow through her fingers while she closed her eyes and gracefully worked her body along with the melody. She turned to show off her ass, wiggling and dipping. She sat on his lap with her back into him, grinding onto his crouch and draping an arm over his shoulders.

One of his hands clasped back onto her hip and the other reached around to cup one of her breasts, thumbing over her nipple. Her breath hitched at his touch and his cock throbbed again.

She kicked off her heels and spun around again, slinking down until she was kneeling between his knees. With a little shuffling and tugging, she finally got his pants off. All her movements were deliberate yet a touch of hesitancy and the blush on her cheeks let Levi know that this wasn’t just an elaborate act of gratitude or a sick joke. They were down to their underwear and down to the final choice.

It wasn’t responsible or thought out. It was reckless, risky, and downright stupid. Still, there was a want in their eyes that went unmatched. A burning fire that would either explode into a beautiful flurry of flames or extinguish pitifully, leaving only a ribbon of smoky memories behind.

“Will you regret this?” Levi had to ask, unsure of how else to phrase his question. He wanted to give her an out, a choice. He also needed just a minute to catch his breath and try to compose himself.

Her fingers tucked under the elastic of his underwear. “I won’t if you won’t.”

“I won’t,” Levi promised after a second of thought. He really wouldn’t, not in two thousand years, not ever.

That was the thing about them, they were decisive and honest. It made things simple yet all the more complicated.

She pulled off his underwear and he was left exposed under her gaze. There wasn’t much for him to be ashamed of, though he still felt a little nervous under her careful eye. Though, who wouldn’t be stifled by someone as lovely as Mikasa?

She stood before him for just a second to take in the full view. He leaned forward and hooked his fingers on the strings of her panties and slowly rolled them down her hips and thighs until they fell to the floor. He pulled her a little closer until she was standing in between his legs. In that position, he could leave a flurry of little kisses below her naval and bury his nose in her trimmed, dark pubic hair. The musky scent of her arousal filled his nose beautifully. He let his fingers dance over her hips until reaching between the apex of her thighs to dip his finger into her already-wet entrance. She sucked in a breath at the touch and rested her hands on his shoulders, putting her weight on him while trying to keep a steady breathing pattern.

He leaned forward a little more to lap at her opening until he found the spot that made a little whine escape from her lips. With another finger added and the perfect spot to massage with his tongue, he spent some quality time making her little noises grow from subtle whines to full out moans.

“L-Levi,” she cried, grabbing at his hair and pulling roughly to hold him into place. He couldn’t respond with his mouth occupied but his cock was ready to burst to the desperation in her voice. She pushed his head back and away from her for a moment of freedom to grab a condom from the table next to the sofa and slide it onto him herself. The movement was rushed, both of them were losing their patience.

She straddled him, keeping herself knelt up. Before lowering herself onto his cock, she grabbed his wrist and started sucking on the fingers that had been inside her which made him groan. “So fucking sexy,” he whispered, as she lapped at his fingers.

She smirked around his fingers and chose that moment to finally seat herself in an effortless slide. Moaning around his fingers, she slowly fell down until she was seated fully in his lap.

“Oh, fuck, Mikasa,” Levi whispered, holding her close to him.

She hummed lowly and buried her nose in his hair, taking a few seconds to get used to the fullness. At that level, Levi could tuck his face between her breasts and appreciate their heat against his cheeks. He sucked at one while they sat in limbo in a manner that was bound to leave a mark, though she didn’t seem to mind one bit.

With hands on his shoulders once more, she started pushing herself up and down to find a rhythm she liked. Levi thrust up to meet her pattern, which made her create the sweetest little noise that was somewhere between shock and pleasure. It drove him forward, needing more of those beautiful notes to fill his memories.

The heat and sparks of pleasure in his own groin only grew in intensity with every thrust. He realized this wasn’t something he wanted, but rather something he never knew he needed. The lion sleeping within awoke and started growling and rumbling like thunder. Mikasa’s intense gaze told him that the sleeping lioness within her soul had awoken too, snarling right back. They were no longer human, but rather animals in heat. Sense and sensibilities were out the window, replaced only with a feral need that couldn’t be tamed.

Their pace sped up along with their heart beats and pants, everything combining and culminating. Neither would last much longer in a silent battle of will and Levi was desperately hanging on to make sure she didn’t waste her time on him. If she didn’t normally work so hard to get someone’s attention, he didn’t want her efforts to result in one night of one-sided sex. Hard work deserved a reward, after all, and he was more than happy to give her all he could.

She pulled him forward and their teeth clicked together when she pressed her lips to his. It was a flurry of kisses and she sucked and bit on his bottom lip until it hurt. “Right there, oh god, right there,” she squealed when they’d reached a certain angle that had her reeling.

It took everything he had not to come right then and there. “Yeah? You like that?”

She moaned in response, tossing her head back and riding him harshly as a symphony of the most gorgeous noises erupted from her lips. Her lioness let out a roar, calling out to Levi’s.

He came in response to her, letting out a noise somewhere between a groan and a snarl. The thrusts slowed to a stop and they paused in the aftermath.

She slumped forward into him, holding onto him for support while catching her breath. He held onto her right back, pulling her closer than ever in a tight grip. She’d woken something up inside him that had been sleeping for so long and he wasn’t ready to let her go.

But after a few minutes, he knew it couldn’t last forever. “Mikasa,” he whispered.

“Not yet,” she sniffled.

His brow scrunched up and he pulled her back, only to see her in tears. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he automatically asked in a rush of terror.

“No, no,” she quickly explained, shaking her head. “I don’t want this to end. I don’t want us to go back to school and pretend this didn’t happen. I don’t want you to leave.”

It was the most emotion he’d ever seen her wear and it was fucking gorgeous. Call him a sadist, but her tears decorated her face just as beautifully as her smile did. As much as he loved them, he wiped them away with his thumbs and pulled her back into him. “I won’t leave,” he whispered.

“But what else are we going to do?” she sighed helplessly.

“We’ll make it work,” he rocked them a little from side to side. He noticed her shivering and grabbed his dress shirt that had been tossed aside, draping it over her carefully. Really, he wasn’t sure if it would work or what they would do. He’d never given much thought to a new relationship, putting his career before any hopes of finding a ‘special someone’. He figured Mikasa could find get anyone she wanted and wondered why she’d picked him in the first place. “We’ll figure it out,” he decided was a better answer.

 

They ended up at his house. He hated seeing her so emotional and vulnerable and couldn’t think of anything else to do. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her at the club or have her end up at home alone. He never pegged her as the emotional type, though a trial-tested mask could hide anything stirring underneath.

He carried her to his bed, tucking her into the blankets next to him after stripping down into some clothes comfortable enough to sleep in. She fell right asleep, leaving him free to gaze at her slumbering face, so beautiful, yet so unaware.

The universe was probably shaking its head at them, shaming him for breaking the university rules and doing something so wrong that it somehow felt right. He probably earned himself a lifetime of bad karma, but luckily, he didn’t believe in that kind of thing.

He did believe in the fact that he could finally smile without forcing it at this glorious woman. She held so many secrets, stories, and a lifetime of memories that he wanted to dive into. He could listen for hours as if he were listening to a song. But, there was time for that sort of thing and in the meantime, he’d appreciate the happy silence.

They were sleeping lions after all, bound to wake at the crest of dawn and devour one another again.

_Thirteen Hours Earlier_

Mikasa gazed at her professor with obvious wanting, wondering how many hints she’d have to drop in order to get her way. She enjoyed a blunt manner of getting tasks accomplished, but when it was anything associated with emotions it became a little more complicated. Especially when her desires were so far out of reach and almost impossible to attain.

Eren was looking over at her paper again and Levi was giving her that look. It was one of the reasons she was drawn to him. He didn’t treat them like the other professors and exert his academic power over them, but rather as individuals who could make their own choices. She kicked at Eren with her foot and he grumbled a little, turning back to his own essay sheet.

She had finished her paper far before anyone else but hesitated to walk up to the front to turn it in. Staring at the neatly written sentences, she wondered how long it would take to finally gain the courage and make some kind of move.

Things were easier at No Name, then at least she could feel empowered and in control. In her domain, she knew she could accomplish anything. In the stuffy university classrooms, however, she felt almost powerless.

She turned in her paper without a glance at her professor and waited outside the door for Eren. A text from Reiner had her smiling and she realized she might just get her chance. Levi would walk right into her den and she’d be ready. Her prowess and boosted confidence would give her the artillery she needed to finally get her point across.

Eren came out of the lecture hall and gave her a smirk, “I heard Hange, Levi, and another professor are coming to No Name tonight.”

They took off towards their next class together and Mikasa gave him a little punch on the arm. “You’re not supposed to look at your phone during a test.”

“Dr. Ackerman doesn’t care. Do you know how many times I’ve napped in that class?”

“Over a dozen times because you end up drooling on my shoulder,” Mikasa shot back with a little smile. Those were the days the professor looked at her the most. Always with a glare, but she had his attention at least.

“So are you finally going to seduce him or whatever?” Eren finally asked. He thought her little crush was both hilarious and endearing. On the outside, he made fun of her for liking their grouchy professor but she knew he secretly supported her liking someone for a change.

She shrugged, “Maybe he’ll finally see me as something other than a student.”

Eren was quiet for a second and then threw his arm over her shoulders for tactile support, “I bet he will. I’ll even dance with you to make him jealous. It’ll be fun to watch him squirm.”

“Yeah, it would,” she giggled a little and they finally made it outside. The sun hit their faces and her stomach started fluttering with excitement. The only person in the world who made her stomach do those crazy things was Levi. For twenty-one years, the ferocious lioness in her belly hibernated and wouldn’t give a second look to anyone. But suddenly she saw his face and she was murmuring in her sleep. And then they spoke and her ears twitched. Now, it’d be all or nothing. She’d either shrink back into her cave with her tail between her legs or roar with a mighty strength to awaken his sleeping lion as well.

Either way, it was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> My first RivaMika fic, I've never thought about Levi and Mikasa together but I realized they're a very aesthetically pleasing couple! I do hope you enjoyed it, I had a fun time writing it! I'd even consider adding one more at some point in time because it was so different and enjoyable!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
